


[ˈro͞oməˌnāt]

by aestheticalistic



Series: yuri!!! on introspection [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character Study, Depressed Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, Introspection, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Pre-Canon, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: ruminateru·mi·nate[ˈro͞oməˌnāt]VERBruminates (third person present) · ruminated (past tense) · ruminated (past participle) · ruminating (present participle)1. think deeply about something.oryuri thinks about skating, a lot. and vicchan. and vu~ikutoru.oryuri's introspection from before canon, before he goes back to hasetsu.





	[ˈro͞oməˌnāt]

**Author's Note:**

> i realised that i don't write a lot of yuri on ice.
> 
> also this features yuri spelled, well, yuri, and victor spelled as vu~ikutoru, because that's victor in japanese.

yuri remembers reading fiction about his favorite celebrities and such. they had a certain type, called character studies, where the author delved deep into a person's mind and tried to write about them. he thinks that maybe, one day, someone will do that for him.

as of now, he simply sits, and waits his turn to skate in the grand prix final, in sochi.

sochi is nice, he must admit, but yuri will always prefer the small, close-knit town of hasetsu, where he grew up with yuki and takeshi and mari and every other kid, now 23-or-so-year-old. sochi has the... _fun'iki_ of a big city, and reminds him more of tokyo than his nice little hometown.

sochi is grand prix final, while hasetsu is. aisu, ice.

yuri needs to stop speaking japanese while he's in detroit. american english is the farthest he can get from sochi, where they speak some weirder form of russian and where vu~ikutoru is. along with his last place finish and his tears of regret and sadness.

vicchan is dead. kare wa totemo chīsai to kanjite imasu.

vu~ikutoru (yuri has taken to calling him that, to prevent himself from crying everytime he says victor or vicchan) is somewhere in india, right now, with narendra modi, the prime minister. 

yuri could be there, if he was better at everything and anything.

should he quit skating? he isn't very good at it, he thinks, and nobody would really care, except maybe phichit, and celestino, and mari, and otousan and okaasan, and maybe yuki and takeshi and minako. at a stretch, morooka, who is probably his favorite reporter, and is actually nice.

he won't quit skating for yoka, but for seisaku?

he leaves celestino's office, wishing that his shoulders didn't feel heavier than before.

yuri sees minako ahead, waiting, and sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he had stayed in skating for seisaku, and stayed in detroit, and won the gpf.

 

sometimes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> translations
> 
> fun'iki - ambience/ambiance  
> aisu - ice  
> vu~ikutoru - victor  
> kare wa totemo chīsai to kanjite imasu - and he feels so small  
> otousan - father  
> okaasan - mother  
> yoka - leisure  
> seisaku - business/work
> 
>  
> 
> uh thanks for reading idk.


End file.
